Fragmentos de una pasión
by Johan Taisho
Summary: Kagome se enamoro locamente y se entrego por completo, que sucedera ahora que como una fuerte bofetada, cálida y ardorosa llega a ella la verdad; ese hombre de hermosos ojos dorados esta casado y lo peor, es que conoce muy bien a la dueña del calido cuerpo que le entrego tanto placer, la indujo al deseo y provoco el rompimiento de su anterior compromiso! Contiene SeshxKag e InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Primer Fragmento: Presentación.

Hola, verán creo que antes de contarles mi historia debo presentarme; mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi tengo la edad de veintidós años y provengo de una familia humilde por lo cual cada cosa que he logrado en mi vida es gracias a mi esfuerzo y ganas de triunfar en este mundo; aun cuando se que solamente estamos de paso por esta tierra a la cual venimos sin nada y nos marchamos del mismo modo.

Disculpen si es que a veces me ponga un poco melancólica, pero me es imposible renunciar a ese sentimiento que por tantos años me ha acompañado o mejor dicho que esta en mi marcado a fuego, pues me es inevitable recordar cada momento doloroso los cuales en realidad son muchos, comenzado desde mi nacimiento pues nunca tuve una familia normal por decir así, mi madre fue abandonada por mi padre cuando cumplí cuatro años y mi hermano menor estaba llegando a los dos, luego de eso ella tubo que trabajar muy duro en lo que se presentara para poder alimentarnos cuando la situación en este país es tan dura y complicada aun más cuando se es madre soltera y con dos hijos que alimentar.

De este modo fueron pasando los años y fuimos creciendo, no felices pero si fuertes y racionales, siempre vi la vida como un campo de batalla donde el más fuerte es quien gana y aunque para muchos esto suene cruel, es la dura realidad que debemos enfrentar.

He trabajado mucho para llegar a ser quien soy hoy, una mujer de carácter, directora de la empresa más influyente en el mercado publicitario de todo Tokio sin importar que soy tan joven y madre de una pequeña niña que hoy cumple su primer año; lo cual creo es la causa de que me encuentre frente a este computador escribiendo mis recuerdos antes de que por el paso del tiempo se borren de mis memorias y pasen a ser olvidados en medio de una obscura habitación, esa misma en la que pase un maravilloso año, me prepare para lanzarme a enfrentar el mundo de nuevo y donde viví largas noches de amor al lado de ese a quien creí era el hombre indicado; pero solamente sirvió para dejarme el más valioso obsequio de mi vida, a mi hija Mei que como el significado de su nombre lo dice, es para mi; toda la belleza del mundo.

Creo que aunque sufrí ante la partida del hombre que robo mi corazón, hoy gracias a el soy una mejor persona, mucho más inteligente, fuerte y claro más amorosa pues desde que supe que estaba embarazada se borro de mi corazón todo ese dolor de antaño y nació un fuerte amor a la vida y mí vida es ella, una diminuta creaturita que creció en mis entrañas, a quien alimente de mi seno, a quien protegeré de todo mal pues eternamente será parte de mi y yo parte de ella.

Nota Final:

Bueno se bien que no tendría que estar iniciando una nueva historia cuando aun no he terminado las demás pero que quiern que haga (Por favor no me odien) si mi mente es tan terca y necia que cuando debia pensar en como continuar con las demás historias prefiere andar po ahí de vagabunda inventano otras nuevas.

Les agradesco por tomar su tiempo y compartilo con migo a travéz del amor universal por la lectura y la imaginación, y claro que les agradesere aun más si me regalan un review (jijiji ya estoy de piya pidiendo comentarios, es que me es inevitable pues de otro modo no sabre sus persepciones); prometo no perderme tanto.

Me despido con cariño:

Suya Johan Taisho.


	2. Segundo Fragmento

Segundo Fragmento: Encuentro fugas.

A amanecido y el calor delicado del sol entraba finalmente por mi ventana, me gire en busca de aquel ser que tanto amo y la vi ahí, ya despierta, sentada en su cunita blanca; le sonreí y pude ver que mi amada Mei era igual de perceptiva que su padre; no sé porque pero a pesar de que él me provoco tanto daño no puedo odiarle pues fue gracias a él que llego a mis brazos la verdadera felicidad en forma de un pequeño ser humano aunque la realidad es que a mis ojos era más bien un tierno ángel.

Me levante de la cama y acomode mi camisón de ese color tan verde como el fresco pasto que a mí y a ella tanto nos gustaba lo podía notar en sus ojitos, luego a paso lento pero firme fui acercándome a ella, la verdad me gustaba hacerlo de este modo porque ella se exaspera y hace ese hermoso pucherito o cucharita ante la impaciencia de ser levantada por mis brazos.

Cuando finalmente llegue a ella, la observe detalladamente para analizar su estado partiendo desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta la puntita de sus pequeñitos pies y para mi tranquilidad, se veía perfectamente bien.

Inicie una charla con ella aun sabiendo que no obtendría una respuesta con vocablo entendible pero para nosotras las palabras no eran necesarias; conocía bien cada uno de sus gestos y sonrisas; y la que acababa de regalarme me tranquilizaba más el corazón pues me decía que estaba bien.

La saque de su cuna y la lleve al cambiador para arreglarla e iniciar este bonito día, era domingo y sobre todo lo más importante era su cumpleaños; a decir verdad anhelaba tanto disfrutarlo a plenitud con ella.

Habían transcurrido ya quince minutos cuando ambas estábamos listas, mi bebe se veía tan hermosa con su overol estilo marinerita, dos pequeñas colitas en lo alto de su cabecita y esas sandalitas de color azul marino; escuche como mi teléfono celular comenzaba a sonar y al sacarlo vi un mensaje de Sango: - Amiga date prisa vamos llegando.

Era cierto, se nos había hecho tarde; tome rápidamente el bolso que había preparado por la noche para Mei, la coloque en la carriola y salimos rápidamente del apartamento. Caminaba aprisa por entre las personas que por ser domingo colmaban las calles, gracias a Kami estábamos ya a solo una cuadra del parque lo cual me permitió suspirar de tranquilidad pues de lo contrario Sango me mataría.

Me detuve un momento para acomodar a mi pequeña y dejarla presentable pero para colmo de mi desgracia cuando levante el rostro vi a la persona que menos esperaba, sentí como mi rostro se desfiguro y los nervios se dispararon, él se detuvo frente a mí y a Mei, la observo de pies a cabeza deteniéndose por unos minutos en sus grandes y profundos ojos dorados ambas miradas ambarinas chocaron, la de mi pequeña tan dulces y la de él tan sorprendida, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a mí, seria acaso que se había dado cuenta de mi secreto, era claro, él ya lo sabía, era idéntica a él.

Sentí que mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, como era posible que todo me saliera tan mal; pero reaccione y no me importaba más, mantuve mi cabeza erguida pues en este caso no fui yo quien fallo sino él por no tener el valor y enfrentar lo que sentíamos y alejarse por completo de mí; cuando lo supe intente buscarle pero él nunca me permitió acercarme.

Escuche su voz, tan ronca y fuerte como en antaño:

-Kagome!

-Disculpe, vamos tarde a una cita.

Fue lo único que dije antes de prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí con Mei, él no pudo seguirnos ya que a solo unos pasos venia su esposa Rin y en sus brazos traía al pequeño Taiki hijo de ambos, ahora tendría aproximadamente unos cinco años; ella me miro detenidamente quizás hasta un poco inquisidora pues los únicos que sabíamos lo que había pasado entre nosotros era él, ella, Sango y yo pues fue ella quien como mi fiel amiga me ayudo en todo, estos largos y dolorosos dos años; pues a mi madre no podría decirle jamás como sucedió.

Llegue con Sango al parque y casi me arroje sobre ella, estaba nerviosa mis ojos me delataban, ella me sonrió y le conté lo sucedido mientras Kohaku y Mei jugaban a nuestro lado sobre el césped, como siempre me ayudo a calmarme y me hizo cobrar compostura pues yo ya no era una inocente joven sino una madre soltera, que debía luchar por su familia.

Pasamos juntos todo el día y por la noche también nos acompañó Miroku el esposo de Sango, nos habíamos reunido en mi casa junto a mi madre Naomi, mi hermano Sota y mi abuelo; juntos éramos una familia y todos amaban a mi bebe, celebramos las horas restantes de su cumpleaños y deje de lado por completo ese incidente con el hombre que engendro a mi hija.

Cuando todos se estaban marchando, entre despedidas y abrazos Sango se acercó a mí y discretamente me dijo

-No te preocupes hablaremos de eso mañana.

Sonreí pues ella me conocía tan bien y solo alcancé a decirle ¨claro¨ antes de que su esposo quien cargaba a su pequeño dormilón en brazos la halara en dirección al auto.

**Nota:**

Hola, ¿qué les pareció? ¿MERESE REVIEW?

Amig s déjenme contarles que esta historia ya la tengo completa solamente me falta digitalizarla, bueno es decir me gusto escribir esta con papel y lápiz tal y como lo hacían antes; pero la iré subiendo dependiendo de sus review.

Por lo tanto si no me dejan uno olvídense que me les pierdo de nuevo y además lo hare en todas mis historias jajajaja…. (Veremos)

Los quiere mucho

Johan

Pdta. Pueden buscarme en Facebook como Johan Centeno así estamos más al tanto de todo y claro hablaremos de cada cosa que se nos ocurra incluyendo las historias que le gustan.


	3. Tercer fragmento

Tercer fragmento: La carta.

Esta noche me parecía mucho más fría de lo común, la desoladora tortura de pensar en que él pudiese arrebatarme lo más preciado para mí, me provocaba un agudo dolor en el pecho y una fuerte ansiedad ante el indescifrable futuro; gire por sobre la cama varias veces pero nada podía calmarme o quizás solo una persona sobre la faz de esta tierra podía hacerlo; me puse de pie y lentamente como tratando de no generar el menor ruido me acerque a la cunita de mi adoración y suavemente la cargue en mis brazos, para llevarla conmigo a mi cama y con ella a mi lado pude conciliar el sueño.

Al parecer las emociones de este amargo día habían sido muchas, pues los dolorosos recuerdos me torturaban incluso en sueños y apareció en mi mente esa noche, yo sola en mi cama, llorando, lamentando, esperando que todo cambiara y finalmente me confesé a mí misma, trasmitiendo mi sentir con tinta al blanco papel.

-Inicio de los recuerdos-

Me siento a la deriva; como si no hubiese un lugar a donde debo llegar y uno de donde provengo, estoy pérdida en el mundo, inmersa en un amplio y ensordecedor silencio que cada día poco a poco invade mi alma.

No comprendo que sucede y menos el ¿por qué?, no me reconozco y me sorprendo de mis acciones, siento mi alma adolorida y quejumbrosa aun cuando no ha empezado la lucha, solamente estoy ahogándome en lo intolerable, perdiéndome en lo fácil.

Poco a poco he desterrado el amor de un buen hombre y me he adueñado de uno que no me pertenece o mejor no es correspondido con la misma fuerza, me repito hasta el cansancio ¡no debes amarlo! Pero siempre queda en mí, ese sabor dulzón de sus labios y el calor de sus feroces besos; no comprendo porque me gusta este sufrimiento que en realidad es agonía, la cual se ha instalado en mi vida. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas arrancarlo de mi corazón, pero no sé porque me duele tanto, aun cuando yo soy culpable del daño que los terceros deben estar sufriendo.

Cuando reacciono y me doy cuenta de lo incorrecto de mi actuar, pienso en cómo será la intensidad del sufrimiento de los demás, no merezco perdón y menos sus cariños, porque yo misma soy perdición.

Cada noche cuando estoy en mi cama derramo amargas y dolorosas lágrimas, como si buscase con ellas liberar mi alma maltrecha; la única testigo del sufrimiento es ella, mi fiel almohada, quien se empapa de tanto dolor y consuela como amiga atenta ante el llanto; la conciencia pesa.

-Fin de los Recuerdos-

La dorada luz del sol asomaba por entra las cortinas color turquesa de la ventana, un nuevo día iniciaba y aunque era lunes ese día no iría al trabajo, no lo deseaba; ahora solamente quería cuidar a mi hija y pasar tiempo a su lado, la noche no había sido nada gratificante, me sentía cansada.

Procedí a arreglarme como de costumbre pero en lugar de un traje formal solo me coloque una fresca blusa de tirantes verde y la acompañe por un shot de mezclilla que dejaban ver mis torneadas piernas, acaso que por ser madre no podía mantenerme en forma o mostrar de vez en cuando un poco de piel me dije frente al espejo. En ningún momento perdí de vista a mi pequeño ángel que aun dormitaba sobre la superficie de mi cama, me acerque y bese sus tiernas mejillas, la cargue y cambie sus ropitas de dormir por un vestidito amarillo, y finalmente estábamos listas para salir en busca de mi querida amiga, necesitaba a Sango, debía desahogarme con alguien y no había mejor opción que ella.

Conducía mi auto a una velocidad moderada pues jamás pondría en riesgo a mi bebe y cuando vi esa inmensa casa de color café sobre la colina me sentí tranquila, estaba por recibir el abrazo y las palabras que tanto deseaba. Salí con Mei en brazos y me acerque a la puerta, toque el timbre y como si una ráfaga de viento golpeara mi rostro Mei me fue arrebatada, pero no me inquieto, estaba completamente segura de que la persona que ahora la cargaba la amaba tanto como yo; sonreí ante la actitud celosa del pequeño Kohaku.

-¡Hola querido! y ¿mamá dónde está? –pregunte con serenidad

-¡Hola señorita Kagome! Ella está en la sala, ¿será que puedo jugar con Mei un rato? -Inquirió sonriente, al parecer el pequeñín si se había enamorado de mi bebecita a primera vista.

Camine la distancia que me separaba de mi amiga y finalmente la encontré, sonriente y feliz, corría de un lado a otro mientras acomodaba cada juguete y documentos; ella si se había convertido en una verdadera ama de casa.

-¿Amiga, estas ocupada? –cuestione muy entretenida con su desbordante energía.

-¡Oh claro que no! Para ti nunca. – me sonrió y me invito a sentarme junto a ella frente a la ventana desde donde podíamos ver completamente a nuestros hijos jugar en el jardín.

-¡A noche tuve pesadillas! Ni te imaginas las cosas que recordé, al parecer me provoco demasiado estrés volver a verlo y lo peor fue como miro a Mei, ya no podré ocultarlo más pero eso sí, ella es mi hija y no pienso ceder en nada. –dije con disgusto

-No te preocupes, verás en la actualidad las leyes referentes a la paternidad no te obligan a tener que informar al progenitor que han concebido un hijo, sino lo deseas, además tú tienes puntos a favor pues si le buscaste pero fue él quien no permitió tu acercamiento y es claro que debió a ello no pudiste decirle; con mucho si pelease la paternidad lo que obtendría serian visitas controladas, pago de manutención y claro que Mei lleve su apellido. -aclaro tranquila mientras toma su té de manzana

-Ese es el problema, no deseo que mi hija se vea envuelta en discusiones no nada por el estilo, quiero protegerla, no es necesario que todos sepan que su padre la engendro cuando ya estaba casado, a mí no me molestaría que la vea o incluso que tome su apellido pero no deseo que nadie la tache por los errores que ambos cometimos.

-¡Tranquilízate! Sé que lo que más te inquieta es que te la quite, pero eso no será posible, tú eres una excelente madre además deberían pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de arrebatártela y sabes muy bien que no planeo morir pronto. –me miro y ambas estallamos en risas, definitivamente solo Sango era capaz de transformar mi humor y calmar mis ansiedades.

-¡Gracias, señora abogada! No se imagina como me alegra saber que tenemos todo el poder jurídico en nuestras manos, creo que incluso si fuese necesario usted nos podría cambiar el nombre y decir que somos tailandesas. –mencione dramáticamente

-¡Por supuesto! Aunque mejor las haría puertorriqueñas, la playa dicen que es magnífica y sería una excelente oportunidad para visitar la isla no crees.

-¡Claro que sí! -reí e inmediatamente como si fuese una revelación divina tube la idea más grandiosa -¿Por qué no tomamos unas vacaciones apartir de mañana? Dejemos a Miroku en su oficina encerrado y nosotras nos vamos una semana con los niños, así podemos pasar un poco de tiempo juntas. –propuse seriamente

-Está bien, además los casos que estoy llevando pueden manejarlos mis socios de la firma y a ti en especial te sentaría bien un descanso, no tomaste ni una semana luego del parto de Mei, debes estar muerta. -dijo regañandome

-No tienes ni la menor idea, estoy exhausta y con todo esto prefiero liberar un poco mi mente, no tengo ningún compromiso importante con los socios y pues también tengo derecho de disfrutar la vida. -acepte mientras soltaba un suspiro de fastidio.

-Decidido nos vamos mañana y juro que no descansare hasta que encuentre a un hombre muy lindo que caliente tu cama. –sus ojos centellaban de felicidad, su risa estridente invadio toda la habitación.

-¿Y donde iremos?

-Me gustaria ir a la playa, un poco de sol no nos sentaria mal, aprovechamos y Mei ve por primera vez el mar!

-Me encanta la idea, llamare a Inuyasha y le pedire prestada su casa de playa, me ha dicho antes que podia perdirla cuando lo deseara, que es muy seguro, limpio y super adecuado para ir con los niños.

-¿Amiga, porque Inuaysha te trata tan bien, será que le gustas? Además eso de poner su casa a tu disposición, el que sea tan cariñoso con Mei siempre que nos encontramos. Siiii esta enamorado de tí, es el partido perfecto, lindo, inteligente, trabajador, de buena familia.

Le dirigi una mirada que hizo que guardara silencio, en ocasiones Sango podía tornarse muy molesta y no me gustaba que pusiera esas ideas en mi cabeza, la verdad Inuyasha me caía muy bien pero nunca dañaria su reputación.

-Sango por favor controlate, verás Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo y lo sabes, yo jamás me inmiscuiria en su vida de esa forma que tú insinuas y como dices es el partido perfecto por eso y muchas cosas más, nuestro cariño es sincero y no pienso permitir que nada suceda entre nosotros porque no existe NADA comprendes. -hable un poco exsaltada

-Que amargada te haz vuelto, mejor cambiemos de tema y ¿Donde esta la casa?

-Es la playa de Yonaha Maehama en Okinawa.

-Perfecto, entonces Okinawa aquí vamos! -Grito feliz y salio corriendo en dirección al cuarto.

Por Kami esta semana seria muy larga, Sango definitivamente estaba loca, mejor llamaria a Inuyasha para pedirle las llaves y arreglar todo; me puse en pie y fui en busca de mi bolso entre más pronto lo hiciera mejor, escuche atentamente como el celular comenzaba a timbrar para finalmente dar paso a esa calida voz.

Nota Final:

Tan tan tan tan! Bueno mi amores espero que les gustara y claro que espero su comentario; si me regalan hoy por lo menos 10 review mañana subo el siguiente capi y si no lo hacen pues ya saben que nos veremos dentro de un largo, largo pero largo tiempo (jajajaja risa diabolica) y les recuerdo si quieren saber quién es el papá de Mei y que sucedera con Inu y Kag no les cuesta nada regalarme un Review.

Sin más me despido y les mando besitos

Con cariño: Johan


	4. Cuarto Fragmento

Cuarto Fragmento: Memorias de un hombre confundido

***Inicio de los reuerdos***

Cada noche tras llegar a casa me acerco a la ventana, muevo las malditas cortinas color azul cielo que en realidad despresio pues evocan el color de sus ojos; observo a la distancia cada detalle del edificio frente al mio y mas especificamente ese apartamento color amarillo, las flores rosas en las maseteras y como las finas cortinas verdes que resguardan su privacidad se mesen con el suave contacto del viento y en ese preciso instante mi respiracion se detiene... me quedo sin aliento, al verla, ella con sus cabellos largos y ondulados, su sonrisa angelical y esbelto cuerpo, se asoma y me saluda de lejos, pero para completar mi intranquilidad siento como unos suaves pasos se acercan a mi desde la cocina, me abraza por la espalda, besa mi cuello y claro instintivamente redirijo mi mirada en busca de la joven que ha robado mi atencion desde hace algunos meses y que lentamente se ha colado en mi vida o mejor dicho yo la he empujado a entrar en ella; sin pensar en su sentir, pues ahora conoce la verdad, ¡mi verdad: soy un hombre casado!

Me duele saber que le provoco tanto daño, pues segun mi consiencia no puedo seguir acercandome a ella, no más de lo que ya lo he hecho; esto trae a mi el calido recuerdo de sus besos, dulces abrazos y tiernas carisias, no comprendo porque me permiti llegar tan lejos. No puedo mentir, al principio solamente fue curiosidad pues me hizo sentir nuevamente vivo pero hoy no se que es lo que siento por ella y porque si es que le amo sigo aqui, de este lado de la calle, en otros brazos que no me transmiten lo que deseo, besando otros labios que me saben tan amargos y con otras carisias que para mi son frias. Se que esta de quien hablo es mi esposa y que antes le ame como a nadie, pero con los años los sentimientos se han desgastado y quizas ya sean casi inexistentes, pero aun permanese en mi esa necesidad de protegerla pues es ella quien me ha acompañado todos estos años y quien me ha dado al hijo que tanto adoro, la verdad es que no encuentro una solucion a mi problema, acaso deberia cruzar la calle y sentirme pleno o quedarme aqui y sentirme seguro?

Dejo mis pensamientos pues escucho la amorosa voz de la mujer a mis espaldas y antes de girarme para quedar frente a ella dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios, no tengo el derecho de dañarla cuando lo unico que ha hecho es amarme y tratar de hacerme feliz, entonces es cuando comprendi que aunque desee amar a otra por entero no podre, pues la tengo a ella y jure que seria suyo o puede que la verdad sea que me falta valor para aceptar ante el mundo que he caido en las redes del amor y no presisamente en brazos de mi esposa, sino en los de una mujer que para mi solo deberia ser: Una niña. Al pareser solo me basto ese diminuto instante para que la razón acabara de ganarle la lucha al corazón, Kagome salia de mi vida.

***Fin de los recuerdos***

Me encontraba sentado en el escritorio de mi oficina, lleve a mi boca el amargo elixir que tenia en mi vaso y lo ingeri sin dudar, senti como quemaba todo a su paso y eso fue reconfortante; creo que este maldito Lunes ha sido el peor dia en toda mi existencia, el reloj ya marca las ocho de la noche y apesar de saber que el llegar tarde a casa me provocara problemas con Rin, eso no tiene relevancia alguna en este momento; pero como es posible no haberme percatado antes de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella habia insistido tanto en que hablasemos, me imploro, lloro y solamente la ignore según yo para que de esa manera me odiase y se alejase definitivamente de mí y pudiese rehacer su vida al lado de un hombre que la amase tanto como yo pero que pudiera demostrarselo a cada instante, no como lo hacia conmigo, que debia esconderla tal cual delincuente.

Estaba desesperado, la verdad ayer cuando la ví con ese cochesito me moleste un poco pues mi primer impresión es que ya habia sido olvidado y que tal y como habia deseado ella habia logrado enamorarse de nuevo y trajo al mundo un hijo, pero por ¡Kami! que punsada más dolorosa fue la que me invadio al ver de cerca al bello angel que estaba en la carriola, con esa piel tan blanca que parsia una muñeca de porcelana, sus cabellos platinados y claro mis ojos dorados; ella era mi hija.

Ante esa imagen que era imposible sacar de mi mente la culpa me invadia, habia dejado a Kagome cuando más me necesito y no pude estar a su lado durante el embarazo apesar de que eso me hubiese encantado y mucho más estar ahi cuando tubo a mi hija, es que como era todo esto posible? Bien se como fue posible pero lo que no comprendo es porque fui tan estupido.

Los recuerdos me estaban matando y para colmo no podia dejar de pensar en ella, en la maldita pero hermosa doble vida que tenia a su lado y al de mi esposa; no se como pense un dia que ambas cabian en mi vida y cumplian la misma funcion, ellas eran mias; no podia ser mas egoista.

Cada minuto me paresia torturante y sin desearlo mi mente vuela.

Coloco mis manos sobre mi rostro y lo restriego con furia, como resarsiria todo el mal que le hize, yo debia hablar con ella y claro que deseaba conocer a mí hija, pero como haria esto sin dañar a Rin más de lo que ya lo he hecho y peor despues de haber obtenido su perdon luego de esta traición. Me dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla que me sostenia y cerrando mis ojos ante el cansancio no solo fisico sino tambien emosional permiti que mis memorias siguieran matandome pero ahora me llevaban al dia en que mi pobre Kagome supo cruelmente que yo estaba casado, el mismo en que le pedi que fuese mi amante.

Nota Final:

Holaaaa! que les ha paresido? Verán como me han regalado esos bonitos y muy alentadores review me ha sido imposible continuar torturandoles y aquí les traje este regalito que me han solicitado. Pero que conste el siguiente capi esta bien cargado de emociones y aclarasiones por lo tanto dejenme sus comentarios o ya saben! (jejeje soy malvada)

Vamos mis amores, expresense libremente, griten, rian, lloren, amen, sufran, lo que ustedes quieran solamente compartanlo conmigo pues se que esta historia nos llevara aun mundo muy exploraro en la literatura pero siempre bien resibido por nosotros los seres humanos : Las infidelidades.

Bueno me despido, les mando muchos besitos... :-*

Con cariño

Suya: Johan

Pdta. El siguiente capitulo ya esta listo, solo espero sus review y lo suvo...


	5. Chapter 5

Nota Inicial:

Buenas tardes mis amores!

Ya estoy he vuelto y tengo muchas ganas de actualizar mis historias por lo tanto atentos que en el transcurso de esta semana me ire poniendo al día, pero también depende de ustedes pues si no me alimentan yo hagoniso -jajajaja, es verdad me quedó sin inspiración.

Les agradesco inmensamente por todas sus palabras de aliento y por siempre estar al pendiente de mí!

Este capítulo esta dedicado especialmente a:

-Fabysama

-Kagome de Taisho

-MisatoNara

.758

-Aiko Hime Aka

-anii

-Yesenia-yese91

Gracias por sus review y claro también a todos ustedes que leen y por cualquiera sea la razón prefieren guardar sus comentarios; pero bueno yo les insto a que compartan libremente su sentir, como le digo siempre expresence y griten lo que desean que el mundo sepa, aquí tienen unos oidos atentos y sobre todo mente abierta que respeta y no juzga! Sean ustedes, cada uno es único.

Los amo y sin más espero les guste!

Quinto Fragmento: Pensamientos

POV Seshoumaru

La realidad es que cuando traicionamos a una mujer, ella jamás nos perdonara por completo; pues en su mundo de manera muda y sigilosa tratara de encontrar cualquier indicio de que hemos caído de nuevo o por lo menos que ya no tenemos lazos con ese pasado, que para ellas son la razón de su sufrimiento.

Ahora me encuentro en la peor encrusijada de mi vida, puesto que esos lazos que pretendí un día romper, me mantendrán atados por la eternidad; pues yo siendo el hombre que soy, no podré olvidar ahora que lo sé; tengo una hija con esa hermosa jovén a la que ame sin importar que estubiese casado?, sin importar que destruí su futuro y que prácticamente arranque de su lado a un buen hombre, con quien ella si hubiese podido ser completamente feliz!

Pero bien eso ya no importa más, lo único que interesa es saber como podré regresar a ella, ganar su perdón y claro el amor de esa pequeña que no me permite dormir, pues cada que cierro mis ojos, ella se refleja como en un espejo y me robá el sueño con su tierna sonrisa, cubriendo con un manto de alegría y regocijo mi vida; no negare que amo a mi esposa y claro al pequeño que he engendrado con ella pues son el orgullo de mi existir; pero Kagome debera escucharme, debera darme una oportunidad, quizás no más como hombre pero si como un padre!

POV Kagome

Desde el día en que Seshoumaru llegó a mí vida supe que algo en mi cambiaría, senti como todo en mi interior se removia y claro ese calor incesante que sofocaba mi pecho; recuerdo como en medio de toda esa frialdad pude encontrar al hombre cariñoso, atento, pasional y cortez que ocultaba; quizás debi alejarde de él en el mismo momento en que me propuso ser una vulgar amante, pero el amor que ya le profesaba me lo impidio.

Lloré mucho cuando supe la verdad, pero le perdone; incursione a su lado en un mundo de mentiras, engaños y tristezas; esta ultima no solo de mi parte sino también de su esposa, quién le amaba, quizás más que yo pues, ella como la digna mujer que era lo perdono y permanecio a su lado sin importar lo sucedido.

Cuantas vecez intente buscarle, necesitaba una explicació, deseaba saber que tenia ella que yo no para ser la dichosa ganadora en ese juego del amor; mi vida giro 160 grados esa mañana, cuando cumplia exactos quince días de soledad, mi periodo se había retrasado y considere que lo mejor era hacer una prueba, camine nervisa al baño con esa cosita blanca en mi mano derecha, cuidadosamente leí las instrucciones y finalmente me sometí a ella para que cinco minutos pasaran y en medio de la anciedad, nerviosismo e inseguridad mirase como la respuesta era: Positivo.

Los nueve meses fueron pasando lente y duramente, mi fiel amiga Sango fue la única que permanesio a mi lado, muchos me criticaban pero a mí me importo muy poco, mi familia tan pequeña pero amorosa primero como era de esperarse se sorprendieron pero con el pasar de los días no importo nada más que mi bienestar y el de la pequeña que crecia parcimoniosamente en mi vientre.

El día en que di a luz, una bella y deliciosa brisa mojaba las calles de la ciudad, yo estaba acompañada por mi madre y Sango; ambas en la sala de partos, conmigo infundiendome ánimos y fuerzas, no se que huebiese hecho sin ellas y no negare que me hubiese gustado que él estubiera amí lado, para ver el momento exacto en el que su hija venia al mundo.

Lo doloroso del momento no logró recordarlo, pero ese sentimiento de adoración que senti al tenerla por primera vez en mis brazos es incomfunible y lo que si tenia seguro es que lucharia con uñas y dientes por mi hija; porque Mey Higurashi era mía y no se la entregaria al hombre que nunca permitio saber algo de ella y además él había podido vivir estos años sin ningun rastro de nosotras entonces lo mejor es que olvidase que la conocio o más claro que la vío, puesto que ella no le perteneceria nunca y a mí no me la arrebataria; Seshoumaru Taisho no tiene ni la menor idea de quién es ahora Kagome Higurashi.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpios abruptamente y no dude ni por un segundo en dibujar la más cálida sonrisa en mis labios.

-Amiga, es hora de que nos marchemos; no quiero que Miroku se arrepienta además Kohaku y Mey ya se encuentran muy inquietos! -hablo tranquila mientras tomaba su bolso de mano y caminaba tranquilamente en mi dirección.

-Claro Sango además Inuyasha me ha llamao hace una media hora y me confirmo que la señora Kaede se encuentra en la casa de playa esperandonos. -dije tranquila mientras al igual que ella tomaba mi bolso

-Que bien! -chillo contenta- estaremos muy bien atenidas, me enacanta estas vacaciones serám fabulosas y no descanzare hasta que encuentre a un apuesto hombre que te haga sentir de nuevo mujer -se río

-Sango! -grite un poco avergonzada, yo sabia muy bien de lo que esa loca era capaz

-Vamos Kag, ya tienes mucho tiempo en deshuso y a decir verdad, creó que ya tengo al canidato perfecto .dijo pensativa

-No hagas ninguna estupides, sabes muy bien que en estos momentos no estoy para esos juegos -le reprendí con seriedad

-Por Kami, Kag! No tienes nada de que preocuparte, recuerda que no estas sola, ok.

Fueron las palabras que me dijo antes de apretujarme en un fuerte abrazo, que sobre todo me parecio reconfortante.

-Gracias Sango, la verdad no se que haría sin tí!

Ambas salimos juntas de la casa, aún tomadas de las manos y suvimos mi auto el cual nos llevaria hasta el aeropuerto y de ahí saldriamos directo a esa paradisiaca isla donde mi mejor amigo Inuyasha Hanyou nos esperaba; solo le pedí a Kami que nos protegiera y cuidase de nosotros.

_**Nota Final:**_

Hola! Que les ha paresido? Me dicen siiiiiiii!

Muchas gracias a todos por la espera y le prometo no desaparecer tan frecuentemente, estoy segura de que si me regalan unos cuantos review pronto prontisimo les regalo la continuación...

Besitos, se les quiere mucho

Johan Taisho

PDT: Les recuerdo que esta historia será de capítulos cortos, espero la disfruten...


End file.
